


Lisboa (secuela de "El Impulso Necesario")

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuego Lento, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: A pesar de estar más unidos que nunca, algo les separa y les impide avanzar.Mucha inseguridad en Red
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Acércate más

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo a los personajes de The Blacklist y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esto. Es estrictamente para fines de entretenimiento de los fanáticos.

Red estaba dispuesto a darle todo a esta mujer, desde que se dejaron llevar en su casa la otra vez Red se había despojado de todo orgullo y coraza, necesitaba esto como respirar. 

No quería poseer a Liz, le encantaba Liz siendo un espíritu libre y tan cabezota como siempre, el simplemente ansiaba pertenecer a ella, vincularse a ella hasta el extremo. Estar para ella de todas las formas posibles.

La rutina con el grupo de trabajo volvió a ser lo que era, bueno, en realidad mejoró. Trabajaban juntos capturando Blacklisters y Red cada día se asombraba más de las capacidades de esta mujer. De cuando en vez Samar y Aram se sonreían con picardía cuando les miraban pero todo estaba bien. Cooper asumió la nueva situación sin hacer demasiados comentarios y Ressler era demasiado críptico como para mostrar nada. Ciertamente capturar Blacklisters se hacía más fácil ahora con Liz y Red comunicándose constantemente.

Al acabar cada jornada de trabajo se volvían juntos, unas veces en una de las casas seguras de Red, otras veces en la casa de Liz. La rutina era maravillosa, cenaban juntos y después se comían como si el hambre no acabara jamás. Había muchas risas y momentos tiernos. Todo era demasiado fácil como para preocuparse por otros problemas. 

Liz intentaba a veces hablar del futuro, o conocer más del misterioso pasado de Red. Sabía que no debía presionar demasiado, además Red siempre se escudaba en “carpe diem” y siempre le contestaba lo mismo – “Da igual el pasado o el futuro Lizzie, siempre estaré aquí para ti, de la manera que tú quieras”.

A Liz esas respuestas le hacían sentir muy triste, Red creía que así no la agobiaba, pero ella quería ir poco a poco normalizando la relación e ir construyendo juntos a fuego lento un hogar. Era muy difícil hacerle entender a Red que Liz quería todo con él, no le importaba que fuera un criminal, ella solo deseaba acabar con la Blacklist y activar el acuerdo de inmunidad con el Departamento de Justicia, entonces podrían empezar algo juntos. Soñaba todos los días con ese momento, incluso pensaba en dejar el FBI, sin Red no iba a tener mucho sentido, quizá podría trabajar con su currículum en muchos campos, ciertamente no le preocupaba.

Y Red poco a poco seguía reforzando esa coraza, si, se dejaba llevar por el momento, oh si, Red atesoraría estos momentos por el resto de su vida, pero honestamente no quería creer que tenían un futuro. Si Liz estuviera en peligro por un solo segundo Red se iría en silencio, ella tenía tanta vida por delante.

Pero Liz quería hacerle entender, quería que se diera cuenta que tenían una oportunidad real y sobre todo que Red se lo merecía, se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Red era el hombre más valiente que había conocido, si, era un criminal ante todo, pero tenía su brújula moral; y en esa brújula, el norte era Liz.

Necesitaban escapar, sí, eso es, el grupo de trabajo, las misiones peligrosas, la violencia… Todo eso hacía a Red más reticente a dar el paso. Necesitaban alejarse de todo.

¡Un viaje! Eso es. Tan simple y eficaz.

\- “Red ¿Recuerdas el Oporto?” Soltó de repente Liz un día saliendo de la oficina de correos.

\- “Lizzie” dijo Red con voz cansada “¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones de una vez?” preguntó con humor “ no es retórica, dime que quieres que te de”

\- “Muy gracioso, ¿estas agotado de mi Red? Hasta ahora no te había oído quejarte” bromeó Liz. “En realidad, estaba recordando que has incumplido una de tus promesas”

\- “¡Oh Dios mío! Lizzie, recuérdame de qué se trata”

\- “Dijiste que un día ibas a llevarme a Lisboa” empezó Liz “Pienso que nos merecemos unas vacaciones Red, hemos atrapado más criminales que nunca”

Red la miró con escepticismo pero accedió de inmediato.

\- “Por supuesto cariño, ya verás será un viaje muy bonito”

¿Por qué todo esto le olía a Red a encerrona?


	2. Simulación de hogar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz quiere mostrarle a Red como serían las cosas si tuvieran una vida juntos, el pack completo, pero para eso tiene que ponerse un poquito asertiva.

El viaje en avión fue agradable, aprovecharon las horas para descansar y planear las próximas semanas en Lisboa. Al aterrizar fueron directamente a la casa. Estaba en un barrio muy agradable de Lisboa y a diferencia de otras veces la casa no era ostentosa. El barrio estaba bien conectado con el centro de la ciudad y parecía un lugar familiar con parques y espacios verdes. Liz pensó que era perfecto para su plan.

La casa era increíblemente luminosa y agradable, con muebles claros y decoración sencilla. Al parecer pertenecía a uno de los asociados de Red que en ese momento estaba en Madrid atendiendo otros negocios. 

La habitación principal era una delicia, acogedora y luminosa, se respiraba alegría. Cuando llegaron, antes de deshacer las maletas Red habló. 

\- “Pensé que esto estaría bien ya que vamos a estar varias semanas, pero si prefieres un hotel en el centro…”

\- “Es perfecto Red” susurró Liz con emoción “Es justo como me lo había imaginado”

Red estaba confundido, había interpretado el silencio de Liz como una decepción y ahora resulta que estaba emocionada. La abrazó brevemente y empezaron a instalarse.

Liz exploró el resto de la casa, la cocina, la sala, el jardín trasero y delantero, todo era como en sus sueños. Se podía imaginar una vida aquí con Red para el resto de sus vidas. Si por ella fuera aprendería portugués mañana mismo.

Red la encontró ensoñadora mirando los armarios de la cocina. – “¿Nos vamos?” preguntó suavemente.

Y juntos se subieron al coche rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Era media mañana y podrían aprovechar el día antes de caer rendidos por el jet lag. Pasearon por las anchas y elegantes avenidas de la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Red quería llevarla a un restaurante increíble que pertenecía a un hotel de lujo, pero Liz se sentía mandona y presionó para quedarse en un restaurante encantador con jardín trasero que regentaba una adorable pareja de avanzada edad. Comieron estupendamente en el maravilloso jardín y se encaminaron a seguir conociendo la ciudad.

Se toparon con un mercado tradicional y Liz quiso entrar. Se maravilló con las frutas y verduras y los pescados y compró un poco de todo, había estado viendo videos de cocina que Aram le pasó y quería probar recetas nuevas en esa maravillosa cocina, jamás le había gustado cocinar hasta ese momento. 

Entraron en la casa y dejaron la compra en la cocina, Liz se abalanzó sobre Red besándole muy lento y suave dejándole muy sorprendido, luego se giró y empezó a preparar la cena, quería hacer un pescado al horno con verduras salteadas y de postre unos pasteles que compraron en una vieja pastelería del casco viejo de la ciudad.

Red ayudaba a preparar el pescado mientras Liz cortaba la verdura, cuando el pescado estaba ya en el horno Liz se escabulló a la habitación para arreglarse, sacó del fondo de su maleta un vestido color vino y lencería a juego, se sentía muy sexy y caliente y haber pasado un día así con Red paseando por esas calles hermosas la hizo sentir extremadamente cachonda y cariñosa, una combinación que hasta ahora no había experimentado. 

Ella calculó el tiempo a la perfección porque apareció en la cocina justo cuando el pitido del horno comenzó a sonar. Los ojos de Red se abrieron casi tanto como su boca, ¿Qué vestido era ese? No la había visto jamás así con un vestido tan ceñido y tacones tan sensuales. Se había arreglado el pelo en un semi recogido y maquillado destacando sus labios.

Liz sonrió disimuladamente, ese, ese era justo el efecto que buscaba, sin decir nada empezó a poner la mesa mientras Red buscaba un vino blanco apropiado.

Ya en la mesa Red no pudo resistirse más.

\- “Lizzie, amor, te ves increíblemente hermosa”

\- “Gracias Red, quería expresarte lo especial que ha sido el día de hoy para mi”

Cuanto necesitaban esto los dos. Estaban disfrutando de cada momento. Al acabar Red se levantó a buscar los pasteles y llevarlos a la mesa, pero Liz le siguió hasta la cocina y justo cuando Red volvía con los pasteles en una bandeja le abordó mientras cogía un pastel y se lo llevaba a la boca de él, besándole a continuación.

No hubo pasteles ya, no podían más. Subieron a la habitación cogidos de la mano mirándose furtivamente. En pocos segundos mientras Red deshacía la cama Liz se había quitado el vestido quedando con la lencería y los tacones.

Ella tomó la iniciativa, impidiendo que él se quitara la ropa, le desabrochó la camisa mirándolo a los ojos, y cuando le estaba quitando el cinturón y los pantalones lo empujó levemente a la cama mientras él caía. Terminó de quitarle el resto de la ropa y ella seguía de pie mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador. Se subió a la cama y Red tumbado pudo abrumarse con el beso que Liz empezó a darle. Era un beso distinto, húmedo, muy lento, explorador.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en la experiencia sexual más rara de Red, y eso era mucho decir. Liz lo había seducido y lo estaba dominando con … ¿ternura? Sí. Mucha ternura. Red estaba disfrutando, vaya si lo estaba…

Efectivamente Liz estaba más tierna que nunca en su vida, estaba besando con adoración a Red mientras su mano le daba placer con lentitud. Besaba su boca, su mejilla, su cuello, su nariz. Red empezó a acariciar sus pechos, Liz se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: - “shhh Red, déjate llevar” Liz se incorporó y dejó que Red mirara su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarse ella misma los pechos, pellizcándose los pezones. Se quitó las bragas definitivamente y bajó su cabeza hasta la polla de Red. Humedeció su boca para darle aún más placer y tomó todo el miembro poco a poco en su boca. Con una lentitud y humedad que estaban volviendo loco a Red. Mientras bajaba rodeaba con su lengua y jugaba constantemente.

\- “Lizzie, aaah, ¿qué me estás haciendo? Me estas volviendo loco”.

Liz se apartó unos segundos mientras limpiaba con la lengua sus labios. - “Ese es el objetivo Red” le contestó mirándolo intensamente.

Volvió a su tarea agregando más velocidad. Sus propios gemidos enloquecían aún más a Red que no pudo evitar empezar a mover las caderas. Ella suavemente lo agarró y obligó a quedarse quieto. “esta mujer quiere torturarme, bien, que me torture, que haga conmigo lo que quiera” pensó Red.

Liz se sentía más poderosa que nunca, estaba mostrándole a Red lo capaz que era de dominarlo y lo hacía como siempre: una demostración sutil de lo que le podía esperar los días siguientes. Esta sensación de tener a uno de los criminales más peligrosos del planeta abrumado por su boca estaba calentando hasta el extremo a Liz.

Seguía subiendo y bajando por su polla mientras jugaba con su lengua, de cuando en vez paraba para mirarle directamente a los ojos y lamerle de arriba a abajo dándole un espectáculo otras veces se concentraba en la punta de su polla humedeciéndola y burlándose con su lengua. Reducía la velocidad y la aumentaba torturando al pobre Red, pero también para hacer que esto durara lo máximo posible. Red seguía tumbado boca arriba, obediente y extremadamente abrumado.

Liz se detuvo cuando consideró que era suficiente tortura para Red. Subió hasta Red y después de besarlo apasionadamente dándole a probar de su pre-semen, inmediatamente después se sentó en su cara diciendo:

\- “Aquí tienes Red, come lo que es tuyo”

Red devoró el coño de Liz como si fuera un hombre hambriento y sediento, haciendo que se corriera en su cara en pocos segundos. Liz gritaba y gemía y cuando terminó de correrse se bajó, dejando a Red gimoteando y decepcionado porque quería más de esa mujer.

Más caliente si cabe, Liz se montó a horcajadas sobre la polla de Red. Saltaba con violencia sobre él y a veces se inclinaba hacia adelante haciendo más profunda la penetración mientras devoraba la boca de Red. 

Él la agarró del trasero pero ella apartó sus manos y lo sujetó por encima de la cabeza agarrando con fuerza sus muñecas. Era una dominación muy suave pero asertiva. En ese momento sintiéndose tan poderosa empezó a correrse mientras seguía cabalgando y a la vez besaba locamente a Red. Liz gemía sobre su boca y Red perdió definitivamente el poco control que le quedaba.

Liz intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras tenía su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Red. Cayó a su lado y Red la miraba asombrado.

\- “No sé qué decir Lizzie” le dijo tocando su cara y poniéndose de lado para mirarla directamente.

\- “No digas nada Red y abrázame” contestó Liz visiblemente emocionada.

“¿Y ahora por qué está así?” pensó Red, prácticamente lo había violado sí, pero esto no era sexo, Liz estaba mostrándole un camino de rendición.

Definitivamente agotados se quedaron dormidos para recuperarse del jet lag y especialmente por del torbellino de emociones que acababan de experimentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto a cambiar de maduro a explícito (lo se, me ha vuelto a pasar, supongo que no puedo evitarlo jajaja, estos dos tienen tanta química juntos que es imposible que no se desaten)
> 
> Como siempre, no soy dueña de los personajes, simplemente los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato con ellos.
> 
> Siéntete libre de comentar, todas las opiniones negativas o positivas se agradecen inmensamente. Los kudos me dan la vida.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Del Fado al Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la negociación, un pequeño tango metafórico entre Red y Liz que acaba con una rendición.
> 
> Algo de posesión (ligera)

-

Red organizó los siguientes días enseñando la decadentemente pero hermosa ciudad a Liz, sus viejas calles, su puerto, rincones escondidos, hermosos edificios añejos. Dos simples turistas que caminaban cogidos de la mano y enamorándose cada vez más.

Red se abstraía algunos momentos observando a Liz, estaba atesorando este tiempo con ella y lo disfrutaba profundamente, pero su mente no hacía más que intentar escrudiñar los verdaderos propósitos de Liz. ¿Qué pretendía ella? ¿Acaso pillarlo con la guardia baja y que le respondiera al fin a todas sus preguntas? Liz era ante todo increíblemente cabezota, ella no pararía hasta descubrirlo todo, en el pasado ella ya había demostrado que su obsesión puede hacer que lo destruyera todo a su alrededor.

De momento se dejaba llevar, disfrutaba del momento, “carpe diem” era una de las enseñanzas que después de tantos años habían marcado a Red.

Los pensamientos de Liz iban en otra dirección completamente opuesta. Por primera vez en su vida no le importaba nada saber quién era el hombre que la paseaba del brazo por esas calles hermosas. Cada vez necesitaba menos explicaciones y más unión. No sabía si era demasiado tarde aunque no le importaba, pensaba continuar atándose aún más a este hombre. Ella cada vez le expresaba más en sus besos y menos en sus palabras, había aprendido a decírselo todo con un simple beso, a decirle que no necesitaba más que un futuro a su lado, a decirle que la espera había merecido la pena y que lo quería todo con él a partir de ahora.

Esa tarde estaban paseando y buscando algún sitio donde cenar después, había una tienda pequeñita donde vendían pañuelos de seda exquisitos de fabricación artesanal, los diseños alegres llamaron la atención de Liz desde el escaparate y Red quiso entrar a comprarle dos pañuelos: uno corto y otro tipo fular que Liz podría ponerse como un chal cuando hiciera frío. Sin más preguntaron por algún sitio para cenar y Red la llevó a un lugar apartado donde cantaban fado, la música tradicional portuguesa por antonomasia. Ya en el local la música de las violas inundaba un ambiente de nostalgia y romance. Cenaron mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo bohemio y bebían un excelente vino. 

El fado expresaba todo lo que estaban deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Liz no entendía el portugués, pero sentía la nostalgia que palpitaba por todo lo que esperaba de la vida junto a Red. Para él sin embargo era un reflejo de los miedos y fatalidades que hacían que no pudiera pensar más allá de cada momento. 

\- “Me ha encantado Red” 

\- “Es una música excepcional, el fado expresa tantas cosas…” susurró Red.

Salieron del local cuando el espectáculo terminó, después de cenar y compartir el vino. La vuelta a la casa fue en silencio, mientras el taxi les llevaba se cogían de la mano temiendo lo que venía a continuación: una conversación pendiente.

Entraron en la casa, Liz se quitó los zapatos porque le dolían los pies y Red se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y comenzó a masajeárselos, se miraban a los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Fue Liz la que rompió el hielo:

\- “¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando?”

\- “No podría adivinarlo Lizzie, últimamente eres un misterio insondable para mi”

\- “En acabar la Blacklist de una vez” Respondió Liz

\- “¿Estás cansada de trabajar conmigo?”

\- “Al contrario” empezó Liz cogiendo aire “me encantaría empezar una nueva misión contigo, los dos, juntos”

La sorpresa de Red iba en aumento, este viaje estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas y ahora parecía vislumbrar que narices estaba pasando con Liz, “así que era eso… quiere comprometerse aún más conmigo” acertó a pensar Red a duras penas, le costaba creer Liz estuviera dispuesta a tanto con alguien como él.

\- “Lizzie…” empezó Red con mucha paciencia.

\- “No, Red, espera, no digas nada” empezó ella “no quiero más luchas de poder, quiero proponerte un trato, una vez dijiste que una negociación era un tango… bueno me duelen mucho los pies, pero ¿te gustaría bailar esta negociación conmigo?”

\- “Bailaría hasta el fin del mundo contigo Lizzie, pero…”

\- “¿Y si te dijera que me rindo definitivamente en saber quién eres, quién soy o que pasó la maldita noche del incendio? ¿y si te dijera que he llegado a la conclusión de que me importa una mierda? Que solo quiero estar contigo y sentirme libre hasta el final de nuestros días”

Red se asustó por primera vez, pensaba que iba a ser él quien tuviera que rendirse ante Liz pero había sido al revés, Liz estaba proponiendo rendirse ella misma.

\- “No eres así cariño, ¿Crees que podrías renunciar a la verdad? ¿a cambio de qué? ¿una vida con un criminal?”

\- “Así que ahí está la razón por la que no te dejas llevar” contestó Liz, después de todo se dedicaba a hacer perfiles para el FBI “sientes que no te mereces una vida así, ¿acaso no han significado nada estos días aquí, en esta casa?

\- “Han significado todo Lizzie, pero la realidad se impone, tú con el tiempo me reprocharás…”

\- “¡Red, escúchame, me importa una mierda el pasado, la verdad, los crímenes…! Solo quiero acabar el trabajo y empezar contigo ¿no lo entiendes?

Y Red vio la verdad en sus ojos, estaba abrumado por saber al fin lo que Liz quería. No podía más. Se lanzó a su boca, no podía reprimir el impulso de tomar todo de ella ahí mismo, la veía tan dispuesta, no quería seguir negociando, todo estaba tan claro para los dos… Porque no podían tenerlo si ambos querían, iba a ser difícil: la Blacklist, la seguridad de Liz, pero ella parecía tan dispuesta… 

\- “Ríndete Red” dijo suavemente a su oído.

Liz le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación. Antes de subir, se detuvo en la entrada y cogió los dos hermosos pañuelos de seda que Red le había regalado.

Ya en la habitación Liz comenzó a desnudarlo, lentamente, ella seguía vestida, marcando esa diferencia por primera vez. Liz iba besando cada parte de su cuerpo a medida que lo descubría, lo besaba con adoración y Red estaba empezando a temblar abrumándose con tanto amor, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando Red estaba desnudo completamente Liz le indicó que se subiera a la cama, lo besó dulcemente y agarró sus manos por encima de su cabeza mientras las ataba al cabecero de la cama fuertemente con el pañuelo largo de seda. Ella seguía vestida así que se puso de pie junto a la cama y empezó a desvestirse lentamente. Al acabar y sin que Red pudiera articular palabra se subió a horcajadas encima de él y le vendó los ojos suavemente con el otro pañuelo de seda más corto.

\- “Déjate llevar mi amor”

Oh, Red estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esta mujer. La miró con intensidad y le contestó con un suspiro.

\- “Hasta el fin del mundo mi Lizzie, toma todo lo que quieras de mí, esto es todo lo que soy”

Liz comenzó a adorarlo, ahora esta era la misión más importante, demostrarle cuanto amaba todo de él. Abrumarle para que se rindiera sin condiciones. Empezó por su cuello mientras su mano agarraba su polla con firmeza, de momento sin acariciarlo, simplemente como un acto sutil de posesión. Liz seguía besando su cara, su boca, mordía tiernamente su labio mientras continuaba agarrándole fuerte. Red se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones. Estaba sintiendo a Liz por todos lados, era como sentirla en estéreo. Seguía atado de manos, pero especialmente la venda en los ojos magnificaba todas las sensaciones de placer y posesión. Se sentía ya parte de ella, se veía despertando con ella todos los días y brindarle todos los placeres del mundo hasta el fin de sus días, bien fuera con su polla, con su lengua, con sus manos cons sus dedos… de cualquier manera que se le ocurriera.

Liz comenzó a acariciarle la polla suavemente, controlando la velocidad y presión. Ella misma estaba más mojada que nunca, le excitaba el momento desde el punto de vista sexual, pero sobre todo se estaba volviendo loca ante la rendición de Red. Sabía que ahora sí, ahora lo tenía para ella sola, podría poseerlo de todas las maneras posibles. No había nada que deseara más, en cuestiones de Red, Liz era extremadamente egoísta y posesiva, no podía evitarlo.

Red gemía y gemía constantemente, la sobreexcitación lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía a Liz más que nunca, sentía sus palabras sucias al oído de vez en cuando, su mano agarrando su polla, la humedad de su lengua en su boca. De pronto mientas lo besaba sintió que Liz metía sus dedos entre sus lenguas, “oh Dios mío” pensó Red, estaba saboreando sus jugos, Liz había untado esos dedos en su propia humedad para dárselos a probar, bueno, en realidad para dárselos a probar a los dos, Liz no paraba de besarle y probó su propio sabor.

Liz observó a Red, él temblaba y gemía de la excitación, no podía más. Se subió a horcajadas sobre su polla y comenzó a frotarse sobre ella. De vez en cuando lo besaba apasionadamente. Ella se corrió en pocos segundos, simplemente frotando su clítoris con la polla de Red.

\- “¿Quieres verme Red? ¿Quieres ver como me vuelvo loca mientras te cabalgo?”

\- “Ahhh, ¡sí, Lizzie sí! Déjame verte, no puedo soportarlo más”

Liz le quitó la venda de los ojos, comenzó a montarlo lentamente, ya no jugaba con su polla, estaba profundamente dentro de ella, empezó a mover su cintura haciendo círculos, primero muy despacio, a la vez gemía mucho y se acariciaba los pechos, se pellizcaba los pezones... Ella estaba muy mojada y estaba empapando a Red.

Red casi se corre cuando Liz le quitó la venda y descubrió esta visión. Parecía una diosa. Su boca abierta mientras ella gemía de placer.

Liz empezó a aumentar la velocidad, se inclinaba hacia adelante para besar a Red y para profundizar aún más en la penetración. Le estaba viniendo un orgasmo muy fuerte así que se incorporó un poco para poder estimularse el clítoris a la vez. Liz no estaba reprimiendo los gritos y gemidos, estaba sintiendo un placer tan intenso que no podía controlarse, realmente estaba volviéndose loca en más de un sentido.

Red la estaba viendo derretirse de placer, por si eso fuera poco la vagina de Liz se estaba estrechando, la penetración era muy profunda, la velocidad vertiginosa… 

Llegaron juntos a un orgasmo alucinante que duró varios minutos. Los espasmos de Liz se alargaron mientras se desplomaba sobre él. Como pudo le desató las manos y Red inmediatamente las usó para agarrarla de la cara y besarla con adoración.

Ahora sí, ahora tenían un futuro real, juntos. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Comenta todo lo que quieras. Los kudos me dan la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Me cuesta mucho escribir sobre un Red tan inseguro, pero pienso que es interesante profundizar en esa faceta del personaje. 
> 
> ¿Qué opinas? Déjame saber lo que piensas. Los comentarios positivos/negativos se agradecen mucho. Los kudos me dan la vida.
> 
> Gracias por tu tiempo


End file.
